The present invention relates generally to the field of being portable, generally compact, and oftentimes including touch-sensitive input mechanisms (such as touch screens), mobile communication devices may be prone to inadvertent user inputs such as clicks in relation to a user interface being displayed at the mobile communication device.
This may be problematic because accidentally clicking on a display object such as a link, image, or other object may cause false positive indications of interest in promotional content displayed at the mobile communication device. Marketers that generate the promotional content (such as businesses wishing to promote goods and/or services) as well as providers of the promotional content (such as entities having advertising networks and other outlets for placing advertisements on behalf of marketers) often wish to track interest in the promotional content for advertising purchase/sales accounting. Furthermore, providers of the promotional content wish to analyze interest in the promotional content in order to assess whether appropriate audiences are being targeted for particular products and/or services. However, receiving false indications of interest in promotional content through inadvertent inputs by operators of mobile communication devices may skew such analyses.
Another problem resulting from inadvertent user inputs of promotional content includes causing the mobile communication device to interrupt one process in favor of another process. For instance, while navigating a website using a mobile device having a touch screen, an operator of the mobile device may accidentally select a link from promotional content such as an advertisement placed within the website. The inadvertent click may cause the browser of the mobile device to open a marketing website associated with the link from the advertisement. Thus, the browser process (displaying the website originally navigated) is interrupted in favor of the advertisement. This may cause frustration to the operator of the mobile device.
Thus, inadvertent inputs in relation to promotional content displayed at a mobile communication device may interrupt processes occurring at the mobile device as well as create false positive indications of interest in the promotional content. What is needed are improved systems and methods for determining an interest in promotional content displayed at mobile communication devices. These and other problems exist.